


Mirror life, invisible mirror

by rebdvision



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Yubel is Jaden's sibling here, im a disgrace to the game, no card games in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebdvision/pseuds/rebdvision
Summary: When your job leads you to always think about a cute farmer.
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Diabetic_Best_Bi for the AU idea!

"Hm, it definitely seems to be there…"

His gaze, leaving the address on his cellphone, traveled at his surroundings. Definitely a change of scenery for him. He was used to buildings grazing the sky and cars mapping Neo Domino City, oh and was the sun usually that bright?  
Before his very eyes, fields were swinging under the pressure of the soft breeze and he was feeling the pollen tickling his nose.  
The young man walked down the path leading to the nearest house. It wasn't impressive but still, it was nice and modest. He could see cows and horses far away, the last time he saw some was back from his childhood. Echoes of tractors resonated through his limbs. However, it felt like it was the quietest place he had ever been to.

As he reached the door, he hesitantly rang the bell, fixing his hair anxiously, using his phone screen as a mirror waiting for someone to show up. He usually was confident but formal meetings always got to him. The door opened abruptly, making the man flinch: "I-I wasn't fixing my hair, it's always perfect-"

Emerald eyes looked down at a smaller man, who for some reasons appeared just as surprised as he was. His amber eyes lit up by the sunshine. He liked brown eyes the most, they looked wider and innocent. They reminded him of warmth. Yes, that was he was feeling. Clearly on his face. He facepalmed himself: "I’m sorry, why did I even bring up my hair?”

“H-Huh, it's fine! I think it looks good too!". The other man facepalmed as well. ‘Good, way to sound creepy!’

"Really?"

The sun really brought out the turquoise-colored hair, giving it golden glints: "Yeah…”, the brown-eyed man frowned, “Have we met before?” 

“I also have this strange feeling about you…” he shrugged it off. “I’m pretty sure I would remember!" 

The taller man laughed awkwardly, raising his hand, grinning slightly as the brown-haired one grabbed it in a handshake. They felt warmth flowing through their fingertips, along their arm. It was comfortable, enough to make the previous stress fade. To hide his embarrassment, the taller broke the silence: "Jesse Anderson, nice to meet you. I’m a teacher from Domino’s Present, the middle school of Neo Domino City.”

“Oh yeah, my family mentioned a teacher, but I don't listen to everything they say. Jaden Yuki." 

Jesse slowly let go of his hand as felt a soft fabric rubbing against his ankle. He beamed as he glanced down at a cute cat: "Howdy little one! What's its name?”

“Ruby!"

He bent to reach the kitten, scratching between her ears, smiling as he heard purrs. Jesse picked up and hold the cat boldly, but she didn't seem to mind. Jaden felt a grin spread across his face as he took in the scene. Jesse was rubbing his cheek against Ruby’s; with the sweetest smile he had ever seen. 

Eventually, the teacher came to his senses, clearing his throat in embarrassment, red smearing over his cheeks: "I…Am sorry, it's very rude of me to hug your cat without asking.”

“Nah, it's okay! She loves your attention, it's unusual for her to be this familiar. You should be honored!”, Jaden assured.

“I am! How could I not with such a cutie?"

Ruby cuddled against Jesse's shoulder as Jaden pouted: "Hey! Watch out, I'm gonna be jealous!”, he joked. “Ya want something to drink?”

“Water, please. I don’t see how it got this hot suddenly. I’m here by the request of the headmaster of Domino’s Present. We are planning a visit at your farm. Your parents agreed. That's why I must review some conditions to make sure no harm is done during the visit.”

“Sure, have a seat. My parents are out to get supplies and my sibling is taking care of the fields right now. I think my parents forgot about this. Is it okay if it’s me?” inquired the brunet.

“It's fine. However, I trust you’ll tell your parents about it.”, he smiled, “Please?”

“’Course!"

As Jesse stated the few rules, Jaden found himself unable to focus, his gaze falling to the teacher's lap where Ruby laid, purring as fingers glided on her fur. Jaden didn't know why but he was being envious of Ruby, the long and fine fingers seemed appealing right now. He had never seen nails that shiny before, was there clear nail polish on them? They were perfectly filed, all symmetrical and satisfying to stare at. His chocolate eyes traveled up his hands, Jesse's skin tone reminding him of a sunny day. Oh god, he was being so creepy. Jaden ran his left thumb across his right palm, wondering if the contact would be softer if the thumb belonged to someone like Jesse. He facepalmed himself: "Oh my god, stop!”

“You don't agree?"

Elevating his gaze, Jaden met Jesse's confused eyes, furiously blushing: "Nonono! No problem, just spaced out for a bit!”

“You sure? You can tell me I’m open to negotiations.”. Some people had difficulties to say no and Jesse did not want to abuse of people that were too nice.

“Nope, really not needed!”, insisted Jaden.

“If you say so…"

_‘Even his frown was cute’, Jaden thought._

"If you agree then, I’ll need a signature on those documents, they list every condition I mentioned. You’re not underaged, right? Because I’d need your parents' signatures if that's the case.”

“Hey, don't let the fact that you're taller than me get over your head, I'm twenty-five!”. It was funny to Jesse how Jaden seemed proud about that.

“Just kidding!”, the blue-haired teacher smirked, “I had a feeling we would be the same age. So…"

The teacher searched for his documents in his backpack. A silence fell upon them. The brown-haired man bit his lips, strangling his laugh at the way Jesse’s eyebrows arched in disbelief.

“You totally forgot them.”

Puppy eyes from the teacher got Jaden bursting of laughter, getting Jesse to pout: “Shut up the headmaster’s gonna kill me!”

“Bro, you had one job!”

That finally got the taller man laughing, the other beaming at the sight. The farmer wiped the corner of his eyes: “Besides, tell your boss we weren’t there today and maybe come back tomorrow with the documents?”

“Wouldn’t that bother you?”, he asked, hopeful.

“Not in the slightest. I’m pretty sure Ruby would love that!”

“Thanks, then I’ll do that.” Jesse was grateful his host was so open-minded. Initiating a new handshake, he gave a widening smile as Jaden caught his hand: “I’m sorry for my behavior, it was far from professional. It felt natural to me, but I should have taken your feelings into consideration. I hope I didn’t embarrass you.”

“I’m not one for etiquette, call me Jaden by the way.”, sneered Jaden.

“If you’ll call me Jesse then.”

The smaller gave him a wink as they both let go, a flush tinting Jesse’s golden cheeks: “See you tomorrow, Jaden!”

Once Jesse was out of sight, Jaden sprinted to find his sibling. He was feeling weird but light. Like if he kept running, he would have enough impulse to jump and he would be able to fly. Panting, he spotted his sibling in the tractor as he yelled their name: “Yubel!”  
The noise of the machine strangled his voice to Yubel’s ears, but they caught sight of their little brother on the side mirror, stopping the machine: “What is it?”

“Kill me with the tractor.” The younger brother spitted.

“I’ll consider it if you clean up the horses’ stable you dork.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You look terrible…Did you even sleep?”, Jaden laughed at he studied Jesse’s dark circles, they were deep and stood out against the teacher’s skin color. 

“That obvious?”

“So, what kept you up last night?”

“Don’t know myself, I had plenty of energy left and couldn’t fall asleep.”, explained Jesse, “I corrected my students’ tests to be at least productive though. “

“What a nice teach’. Come in, I’ll get you some coffee.”, he stepped aside to welcome the blue-haired teacher.

“Thanks, your parents still aren’t there?”, he asked as he didn’t see anyone else in the room.

“They are working, told them it would be easier if I was the one receiving you, since I already met you and all.”

“Fair.”, Jesse analyzed the living-room, several windows allowed natural light to drown the house and furniture drew warm tones to the room, very cozy.

Jaden headed to the open kitchen to make a coffee. He tilted his head as he heard a whistle, and found Ruby rushing to Jesse’s arms, they cuddled against each other as the brown-haired man smiled fondly. Jesse sent him a him a wink: “Don’t be jealous a’ stole your kitty Jay’!”

“Pff! I knew the moment she saw you it was over for me; I lost my chances with her.”, Jaden sighed dramatically.

“Aw I’m sure she still loves you, but she loves me more! How could she not, I mean look at me!”

“Shut it with your kilometers of dark circles!”

Jesse feigned hurt: “So rude dang! Is that how you treat a guest?”

“Nope, you’re getting a special treatment.” Jaden winked at him, presenting him a coffee, “Here’s your coffee zombie boy! You want sugar?”

“I’ll pass, thanks Jay’!”, grinned the other. He caught the mug with his free hand, accidentally brushing his fingers against Jaden’s. They both backed off quickly, red displayed on their faces but still smiled, ignoring how their fingers were itching and how their heart skipped a beat. 

Jesse took a seat on the sofa and gestured Jaden to join him, which he awkwardly did. Of course, maximal safety distance between them. He watched Ruby’s tail swing in delight as Jesse petted her. Did Ruby had the same impression about Jesse? She usually hid whenever a friend of his would come home. Did she also feel like she already knew him? To him, that was the reason he felt the urge to be close to him, but it was wrong, right? They knew so little about each other…He just felt confused. The teacher interrupted his train of thoughts with the documents he held to him: “Jaden, a’ would need a signature here please.”

“Here it is.”

“Thanks!”, Jesse carefully put back the sheets in his folder full of flying papers, “Don’t you have work? I hope I don’t bother.”

“Nope, my parents always insist that I take time off when I have a guest. I guess they are worried about the fact that I don’t see much people…”, Jaden admitted, his gaze trailing to the carpet.

This worried Jesse a lot; he had always disliked being alone, he didn’t anyone else to feel like that: “Don’t you have friends?”

“Yeah, but I barely see them. To be honest, I don’t feel the need to. Besides, I know that no matter how far away we are and how much time passes, we will always be there for each other. That’s all I need in a friend.”

“I see…Seems you need a strong connection to them and lot of time to trust someone as a friend then.” Jesse felt his gaze fell on Ruby’s shiny fur. He was disappointed; he didn’t fit Jaden’s requirements to be his friend. It was true, they knew each other for one day, but to him, they got along like it had been one year. It was impossible to blame the farmer, which reasonable being would value someone that much after only one day? He hadn’t been able to sleep the night before, he had been excited to see Jaden again, his stomach had felt tight and his heart constricted.

“I consider you my friend.”

 _‘Can Jaden read people’s mind!?’_ “You do? But we only met yesterday- “

“You don’t?”, the brunet cut, a slight frown tracing his face.  
The blue-haired boy swung in distress, his answer had sounded wrong after all: “Nonono don’t get me wrong, I value you as a friend! I thought you would need more time…”

Jaden’s facade soothed: “I guess time doesn’t matter then. Right now, I’m comfortable with you and my cat loves you so let’s just roll with it!” Jaden had a bright smile; he could clear a cloudy mind just with it. That’s how Jesse felt by his side, like he had a soft blanket wrapped around him. He snorted as he pictured it in his head, ‘Ridiculous.’. He took a sip of the hot coffee, his spine relaxing as he leaned deeper into the sofa. Jaden noticed him dozing off: “Ya comfortable?”

“Man, I’m so tired!”

“Then go on, take a nap! It’s bad for your body to not give it enough rest.”

“Nope, I don’t think I should take more of your time.”

“I remind you that my parents insisted that I take some time off! It won’t bother me!”, Jaden added.

“Well yeah, but that doesn’t mean that you have to.”

“I want to.” God, he swore he was being so creep. He only wanted Jesse to be safe. It could be dangerous to take the car without sleep, “I-I mean, I won’t force you of course but it’s better for you!”, the last thing Jaden wanted was Jesse to shy away.

“I’m kinda too lazy to leave right now anyway…”, Jesse considered, “Alright, only one hour, I’m setting an alarm!”

“Say no more!” The farmer rushed towards the stairs and disappeared abruptly. The other drank more coffee, feeling guilty of dozing off in a new friend’s house. Ruby had no problem with it though, she was asleep on Jesse’s lap and it seemed like a deep sleep. He decided to put her on a nearby chair and sat back to his seat. He raised his head at the glimpse of Jaden he caught on his peripheric view before finding himself arms full of smooth fabric. The brown-haired man was tightly wrapping a blanked around him and he petted his hair jokingly. Jesse hid his blush under the blanket, breathing in as a nice smell filled his nose. It was earthy and masculine with a pinch of very sugary chocolate milk? It undoubtedly was warm; he could swear he was melting: “I-It’s yours…?”

“Yeah, sorry we don’t have a lot, and I don’t want to take my family’s ones.”

“It’s okay!!”

“Sweet then, sleep well!”, Jaden had such a sweet smile, Jesse wished he could sleep more often to such a sight.

“But…What are you gonna do in the meantime?”

The farmer hissed his shoulders: “I don’t know, play on my phone?”

“No take a nap as well!”, Jesse flushed a bit, he didn’t want to sound like he had further intentions, he just wanted to pay back Jaden’s kindness.

The smaller brushed it off: “I’m not tired.”

“Your job is more exhausting than mine, you deserve extra rest! Come here.”

“What!?” Jaden’s face had never felt this warm, he misheard, right? No, Jesse was patting the sofa, inviting him to come closer. He looked up at the teacher’s eyes, they were closed but his eyebrows were furrowed: “You lend me your blanket and you haven’t got a lot, it’s only fair that I’m sharing this one. Hurry up, I’m tired.”

“Thanks…” Jaden stared at the teacher; he was cute, with only the top of his head peeking of the fabric. He stirred closer, their arms brushing. Jaden’s heart was beating so fast, he was hoping the vibrations wouldn’t betray him. The teacher exhaled, if Jaden had come closer, that meant he didn’t mind, right? Well, here it goes. He needed a support for his head he thought as he found Jaden’s shoulder. He felt the other startle, Jesse tensing: “Do you mind?”

“Not at all Jess’.” 

He really was tired, and the heat was tempting, Jesse fell asleep right away, causing Jaden to snort. He certainly wanted to return the attention but who knew when his parents were going to barge into the house, so he just relaxed into the touch. The farmer wanted to sleep by Jesse’s side and couldn’t but why would he whine, he was content, spending time with him. He would play on his phone in the meantime with Jesse’s soft hair tickling his neck, that will do it. 

An hour later, Jesse’s phone rang into his ears as he woke up instantly, finding Jaden smiling brightly at him. He wouldn’t mind wake up to this view more often either…

“Did you sleep well?”

“Great actually, how long have you been awake?”

“Just woke up, I was on my phone.” Jaden wished he wasn’t being obvious with the lie, “You gotta leave, right?”

“Yup, thanks to you, I feel much better!”

His smile was the most precious reward he could ask for. The brown-haired man followed the other towards the door. Jesse rose his hand to meet Jaden’s in a handshake: “I guess this is goodbye…My class visits in two months.”

“Two months seem long!” That got Jesse to frown in hesitation: ‘Now’s my chance!’

As the farmer laughed, Jesse handed his phone: “G-give me your phone number!”

He felt fingers tickling his before his cellphone was lifted: “Sure…”


	3. Chapter 3

Blue light shone in the dark room, Jesse spread his fingers to catch his cellphone and smiled at the notification it introduced: a text from Jaden.

_Ruby really misses u she’s crying a lot. Since u left, she became very cold to me haha_

It was 2 a.m. but Jesse felt more than awake, the fact that Jaden wanted to talk to him made his heart clench with happiness. He understood that Jaden was a loner, he rarely talked to his friends, but still, he had wanted to talk to him, even if it was the night. He quickly typed an answer:

_It’s been one day, you sure that’s the reason she’s acting like this?_

_One day is enough to miss someone_

He frowned at Jaden’s answer; this he knew. Jesse decided to change the subject, maybe this one was sensible:

_How come you are not sleeping young man?_

_Can’t sleep. But look who’s talking. Aren’t u the one who crashed on my sofa because u didn’t sleep the night before?_

Jesse flushed at the memory: Jaden’s smell, his warmth, he couldn’t forget it.

_Was not tired, your sofa just compelled me to!_

_Suuuuure and Ruby still loves me! Do u live far from the farm?_

_Nope pretty quick to get there with a car_

_Cool then maybe u could come over again sometimes if u want ofc_

Green sleepy eyes widened; he had misread. No, he hadn’t, no matter how many times he blinked, the letters didn’t switch places. Jaden wanted to see him again. He took a deep breath, whispering to himself: “Calm down, it’s just as friends. Friends always hang out with each other…”. Jaden had asked it with no further intentions, his message didn’t leave a hint of it and if the farmer could play it cool, so could he: “Just don’t be obvious, you’re going to creep him out. I can do this!”. The teacher furiously typed and instantly send:

_WHAt that eager to see me? :D_

“FUCK!”, Jesse threw his phone across the room then sank deeper into his bed. Subtility wasn’t his forte, he sighed. He didn’t have the courage to pick up the cellphone. Emerald eyes scrunched close, in a wish that tiredness would get to him as stress knotted his stomach. 

Jesse rubbed his eyes as his alarm went off. He patted his nightstand, remembering that he tossed his phone at his stupidity the night before. Now he certainly didn’t want to wake up. There was still school, it could help him forget about it. He dragged his body out of bed, getting ready for the day. Before leaving his flat, he gathered his bravery to get his phone, giving it an apprehensive glance. Surprise drew all over his face, messages from Jaden:

_Noooope! ;) soooo what do u say??_

_Night Jess’ I guess_

Jesse let a pleasant giggle as heat flowed through his cheekbones. Even the way the farmer texted was cute. Relief washed over his body; Jaden didn’t seem weirded out. The blue-haired man clicked his fingers against the screen:

_Good morning Jay’ I guess! I say yes ofc, I’m always free after 4pm except Wednesdays where I’m free all afternoon and weekends all day. I still have responsibilities tho. What suits you the most? I’m headed to work, have a nice day!_

He had never felt that light-hearted before, no one had him ever feeling like this. He pinked just thinking about the farmer, his cheeks hurting because of the smiles that threatened to stretch his face. Yet, he just met Jaden, he couldn’t help but wonder if his feelings were genuine. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn’t someone to cherish for a while that got him this drawn to Jaden. Jesse shook it off, _‘Jaden seems to be a wonderful friend, let’s leave it at that…’._

Brown eyes unfolded at the bright light the sun offered this morning, much more efficient than an alarm to Jaden. He had troubles to sleep last night, had he been too bold yesterday? Maybe asking Jesse to come over this soon made him uncomfortable? He checked his phone one last time, hopeful. The farmer gasped; Jesse did reply. And it was positive, didn’t seem forced. Good, he would have hated himself if he made Jesse uneasy. Jaden smiled softly: 

_Let’s try next saturday then! Do u like video games btw, I’ve got a new one I’m dying to try out_

This was okay, wasn’t it? Friends play video games with each other. Jaden ran his hands through his hair, inner screaming: _‘The last time I hung out with a friend was so long ago I forgot how to do it! What are we supposed to talk about?!’._ He neglected his doubts to get a breakfast, stress-eating always got rid of his problems. Jaden stopped as he heard a thick meow: “C’mon Pharaoh, I can’t always bring your breakfast here! It’s not healthy to stay in there all day in the first-place man!” The cat pretended to go back to sleep, bringing Jaden to smirk, picking him up: “Not going to work young man! How are you this heavy?”. 

Once downstairs, Jaden let go of the cat who headed to the bowl Jaden’s mother was filling with cat food. Ruby’s meal was at the opposite corner of the living room so Pharaoh wouldn’t steal any of her food. Her mother got up to greet her son: “Morning, did you sleep well?”

“Yeah”, he added, “Where’s Yubel?”

“Oversleeping, I guess. Your dad has almost finished cooking.”

“You want me to wake them?”, Jaden suggested as he took a seat.

“No, I’ll bring breakfast to them, I’m sure they’ll be too tired to come down”, she laughed, “and you’re well aware that I’ll never let my children skip a meal! You need that energy!”

Jaden glanced at his phone, displaying Jesse’s contact:

_I rarely play since I don’t have time but I enjoy it!_

“Mom, is it okay if I invite a friend over next Saturday?”

“Of course! Who is it?”, she questioned.

“It’s that teacher from Domino’s Present, Jesse.”, he explained, “we got along pretty well, maybe because we’re the same age?” 

“I see. Well if he’s a friend of yours, he’s welcome! You know how happy it makes me every time Yubel and you bring friends. I hate seeing you both so alone…”, Jaden’s mother looked down at her lap, her frown enhancing her wrinkles. Jaden’s heart broke at the sight, he grabbed her hand.

“We have each other, I’ll never feel lonely, I promise!”, he would do anything to wipe her sad look of her face right now, it didn’t belong there.

“I’m alright sweetie, stop with the puppy eyes!”, she giggled, “It’s just that sometimes, I wonder if we pressured you to stay here and work with us. You both have diplomas and yet, you’re still here, by our side. Besides, you rarely see anyone. Is that what you want? Your father and I raised you, knowing well you’ll eventually leave us. I want you to be happy, if your happiness is elsewhere, we’ll accept it.”

“We can handle the farm by ourselves, just like we did before having Yubel.”, his father interrupted, setting some plates on the table, “I doubt this was the job you had in mind when you were aiming for your diploma. You can search for a job while living here, to gather money. What I mean-“

“I’m starting to think that what you mean is that you want me to leave!”, Jaden joked, “I hear you both, but I promise you, I’m fine right now and I swear to you that if I want to leave, I’ll do it. I like the farm, this is where I grew, it’s my roots. Let’s drop this, I was only asking to see Jesse in the beginning. Thanks for your permission.”, Jaden grinned in delight as his parents wore a genuine smile.

“Oh, why don’t you ask Jesse to introduce you some of his colleagues? Maybe he could help you find a nice girlfriend!”, the brown-haired woman winked as Jaden spat his water.

“It’s way too early in the morning for that conversation Mom!”


	4. Chapter 4

They texted too much; they knew that. Falling asleep late and waking up early for a few days really built up the pale complexion and dark under eyes. However, neither wanted to stop. Night by night, they learned more about each other. They yearned to know everything about the other to compensate the fact that they just met. Or maybe it was the way their belly fluttered at each message that kept them going.

Jaden smiled as his message didn’t get an answer for fifteen minutes; Jesse fell asleep, he always fell asleep first. It was cute to him, picturing Jesse holding his phone like a plushie as if he were still thinking about texting Jaden in his sleep. Brown eyes shut. Long dark blue lashes tickling his skin, warm breath brushing his pillow and smooth hair framing his peaceful face, Jaden could see it. He saw this face before, when the teacher slept by his side and he longed to witness it again. He felt himself dozing away.

_I’m here in 30 min you ready?_

_Yup_

Jesse glanced at Jaden’s answer then ran a comb through his hair, scowling at a tight knot. Maybe Jaden was ready, but he undeniably wasn’t. He was getting anxious, this whole situation felt like a date to him. Even if it was as friends, he wanted to look nice. Well, not as bad as now at least, noting his eyes area. His eyes were swollen, and gloomy red underlined them in a deep crease. Perhaps he should consider purchasing a concealer one of these days. In attempt to blur the red he smeared cold water over his face, swearing as the glistening water brought out his pores and highlighted his eyebags. The tall man considered his outfit, too much? He did usually wear this style though. Too late to change anyway. Jesse grabbed his keys and headed to the farm.

The door opened as soon as he rang the bell, introducing a small woman. She had shiny cerulean eyes under a fringe of brown hair and her smile matched Jaden’s: “You must be Jesse! Welcome! Jaden’s in his room, I’ll lead you to him. As you must have guessed, I’m his mom, you can call me Rivka!”

Meeting Jaden’s mother made him nervous, even if she looked like the sweetest woman, he couldn’t help but stutter: “T-Thanks, I hope I don’t bother…”

“Nope, not at all, my children’s friends are always welcome!”, Rivka winked, she really reminded him of Jaden, she had this bright aura that made her quickly likeable. However, Jaden never made him nervous. Not always. The woman knocked on what seemed to be Jaden’s room door: “Have fun, I’m going to work, if you need anything make yourself at home!” Jesse thanked her as she left.

The teacher exhaled as he pushed slowly the door. To find Jaden under the bed: “Jaden?” A loud smack shook the bed: “Shit are you alright?! Am’ sorry!!” Jesse rushed and crawled to the side of the bed. Jaden had muffled his scream against the carpet as he gave a thumb up. In an attempt to soothe his friend’s pain, he reached out to his hair and gently stroke it. That seemed to do the trick; Jaden’s shoulders relaxed.

Jesse felt his cheeks heat up: “I don’t mind but…under the bed, seriously?”, he giggled as Jaden sneaked closer to him. Even though his hair was very tangled, it was a delight to pet. Smooth and fluffy. 

Jaden knew he could nod off like this; Jesse’s fingertips travelled along his scalp, prompting small shivers along his spine. They sometimes got trapped into the knots and Jaden decided that from this day on he would brush his hair every day. The hand withdrew: “Are you feeling better? I’m sorry.”

“Nah, I realized too late that my room was pretty messy, I wanted to clean a bit.” He assured, “I threw my phone on the bed while I was organizing my desk and it bounced and fell under the bed.” Jaden laughed at his clumsiness. He finally looked up at the guest sited beside him.

Jesse was stunning; a dark turtleneck hugged his torso, revealing a slender waist and full hips. His cropped jacket made his shoulders look broader as well. Overall, his clothes were tighter, and Jaden loved it. He let out a whistle:   
“Look at you!”

“I-I wasn’t gonna come here with my work’s outfit!” Jesse’s face warmed up, inciting a chuckle from Jaden.

“Yeah and if you were going to go to school dressed like that, all of your coworkers would hit on you! I bet they already have a crush on you!” The farmer laughed some more as color invaded the other’s face.

“Nope, now shut up! A’ got it, next time I’m gonna wear my pajamas!”

Jaden tapped his knee, winking: “No you look particularly good man!” 

“Thanks!” replied Jesse with a shy smile. He wanted to say the same to Jaden but he feared this would give away his feelings. To him, Jaden always looked handsome. He wore the same jet-black hoodie as the other times but traded his white jeans for blue ones. He appeared cute and attractive without even trying. The teacher decided to change the topic: “What about that video game you told me about?”

Jaden rubbed the back of his neck, laughing: “I tried it because I wanted to make sure it was interesting enough for you, but it was like super difficult…I may have broken my console!”

Jesse facepalmed, snorting: “You’re impossible! Didn’t you look up reviews before buying it?”

“Nope, I like challenges. Usually.” 

A scratch against the door grabbed their attention, Jesse headed to the door with Jaden’s approbation. The other focused his gaze on the window. The teacher startled as something touched his ankle and smiled widely as he saw the cat: “Ruby!!” The little animal jumped in his arms as he held her tighter.

Jaden smiled: “She must has sensed your presence. She took more time than expected though.”

“Heh. I think all the noise is what tipped her off.” Jesse took his seat next to Jaden as this one rose to a sitting position. The farmer carefully brought his hand to Ruby’s head and a red streak caught Jesse’s eyes: “What’s that scar?”

“That little princess did it. I really think that she was cold towards me because she missed you. ‘Cause right now, she seems eager about my attention.” Jaden noted as Ruby nuzzled his hand.

Jesse frowned: “I’m sorry, that’s because I was too familiar in the beginning…” He tapped Ruby’s muzzle: “Be nice to your master, you don’t want him to be sad, right girl?” The cat licked Jaden’s wound.

The brown-haired pouted as he gave up and snatched Ruby from Jesse, embracing her tightly: “I forgive you missy, you’re lucky you’re too cute to be mad at!” He glanced to the other sweetly smiling face: “I wonder why she likes you that much. I doubt it’s because you’ve been too familiar. My other friends were too and she was not that affectionate. It’s like you’re special…I felt it as well when I met you. Maybe in another universe we’re friends as well!” He joked, ruffling Ruby’s fur.

“That wouldn’t surprise me!” Jesse grinned, they got along pretty easily after all. He had felt drawn to Jaden right away as well. However, he never gave much thought about different universes, so he decided to switch topic: “I’m glad to know that I’m the princess’ favorite!”

“Then you would love how she used to treat Chazz!”


	5. Chapter 5

“Ah! Is this Syrus?” Jaden had mentioned him in his texts before. He was one of Jaden’s best friends. The short blue-haired man on the photo seemed to fit the description concluded Jesse, peering over Jaden’s shoulder as he laid on his stomach on the bed. Jaden was still sitting on the floor, with his back against the bed, sharing some pictures on his phone. Hearing the name Chazz earlier peeked Jesse’s interest so they both started to exchange stories about their teenagerhood and friends. “The man’s so little, I can barely distingue his face from that far.” The teacher scrunched his eyes and leaned to get a better look at the picture. He made sure he wasn’t disturbing Ruby who was taking a nap on his back.

The main purpose of this curiosity was the happiness that radiated of Jaden. Talking about them brought large smiles and loud laughs from the farmer. He wore a sunny grin on the pictures as well. Jesse hoped one day he could make Jaden this happy too.

The soft breaths Jesse drew tickling his neck, Jaden schooled his features: “Oof, don’t let him hear that!” He joked. His heart was racing, he wanted this to stop. Why couldn’t he stay in control? He busied himself by swiping his finger across the screen, introducing a new picture. _‘Oh.’_

She was beautiful, blonde hair cascading down her back, fringe framing her focused eyes. She was writing, a slight frown displayed on her face. He guessed this was Alexis: “Wow, she’s gorgeous!!” She was young on the picture but her strong cheekbones and defined jaw gave her a gracious and mature side. 

Jaden laughed: “I know right?” Alongside his mother, Alexis was the prettiest girl to him.

The blue-haired man nodded: “Did you ever go out with her?” He would be lying if he said that he didn’t feel a pinch of jealousy at the possibility. However, he was his friend and he had no right -nor he wanted- to dictate his life. Even if it involved Jaden being with someone else, he would gladly support him.

“Yup but it didn’t work. I didn’t love her the way she loved me. I couldn’t do anything with her. She’s like a little sister that can kick my ass anytime! We still are best friends though, I’ll never let her down.” 

“I see.”

Jaden whispered, snorting: “Besides, I had a crush on her brother later but shh!” He gestured to the door. So, Jaden didn’t come out, at least not to his family. Jesse assumed it was hard to bear this, hiding who he truly was to the very first people he trusted in his life.

“Ah. This I can relate to.” he whispered in return. He never was shy about his sexuality and he never excluded the possibility that Jaden could like boys. Somehow, hearing the confirmation filled him with confidence. Perhaps this wasn’t hopeless.

Jaden scratched the back of his neck, giving in to the tickles Jesse’s respiration prompted. Jesse batted his hand and substituted Jaden’s fingers with his own: “You have the shortest nails I’ve ever seen. Plus isn’t worse than petting your hair earlier!” He teased, lightly scraping his nails along Jaden’s tender skin. 

Despite his initial embarrassment, Jaden leaned into the touch. He knew that Jesse wouldn’t reject him because of his sexuality from the start. He trusted him. He liked him, letting a content sigh escape.

Relief washed over Jesse as he felt Jaden’s flesh relax. He who was a loner allowed this contact. Jaden liked him enough to enjoy this touch. Jesse felt dizzy; Jaden was comfortable with him.

Soon the nails became fingertips and the scratching gentle caresses. This was not friendly, the way they felt wasn’t friendly. Regardless of their actual proximity, they aspired to be closer and closer. 

Jaden turned and clasped Jesse’s hand, rising it his cheek. The fingers felt silky under his own calloused ones and they tightened slightly around his cheek. Was Jesse shying away? Jaden’s eyes searched an answer in Jesse’s. The crystalline green seemed clouded, the crimson under bringing the color out. However, the blue-haired man wore a smile. And the softest one, dared he say. His head was supported by his other arm and Ruby was still asleep on his back. Jesse was too adorable right now: Jaden wanted to hold him so much. 

A light knock alarmed him, slapping Jesse’s hand and running to the door. He exhaled to calm himself and opened the door: “Ah yes Dad?” Jesse quickly wiped his surprise to smile at Jaden’s father. It was alright, he knew that Jaden wouldn’t want his parents to catch them so close to each other. 

“Yubel made too much cookies and said that they’d rather give them to you two than throw them. Ya know, typical softie Yubel in denial!” The older man laughed.

Jaden grabbed the plate, grinning: “In that way, absolutely don’t thank them!” His father snorted and took his leave.

“Here, serve yourself!”

He snickered: “Take the princess of my back first please. Don’t wanna wake her.” Jaden put the plate on the bed and carefully carried the cat to the corner of the room.

Jesse noticed the little bed that Jaden headed to. It was pastel pink, had metallic red lining and looked very comfy: “Wow, fancy!” Jaden laid the kitten who stirred a bit in her sleep.

“Hah! Yubel made it, said that there was no point in wasting money when they had the stuff to do one at home.”

“Aw, they seem like such a sweet person!” 

The farmer chuckled: “Doesn’t give that impression at first but definitely is!”

Jesse bit in a cookie, amazed: “Oh wait it’s strange in a good way! Like it’s salty.”

“That’s Yubel for ya!” Seeing the teacher laugh conciliated Jaden’s worry about earlier. He had been quite rude, shoving the other to hide their position to his father. Yet, Jesse didn’t seem offended nor hurt at all. The farmer truly was grateful that he had a friend that understood him so well. 

“Reminds me a bit of Axel. Not being salty.” he laughed, “but the fact that he seems intimidating at first but is a real big bro.”

“Call this what you want, I say Yubel’s a dork!” he concluded proudly. “Tell me more about your friends, they seem so cool! Like you’re friends with that croco-guy!” Jesse snorted at the nickname, telling his share of stories.

* * *

Once he locked his flat’s door, Jesse ate and cleaned himself quickly. He craved to lie down. To breathe out. His heart was bursting, his feelings had inflated it.

They both had disregarded their touch for the rest of the afternoon, to prevent uneasiness. But there was no way Jesse could forget it now that he was alone. The scene was overlapping in his mind.

The way Jaden had held his hand…He had appeared so fond, honest. His dark eyes were clearer than glass. As reflective as a mirror. Jaden had looked at him, the way Jesse looked at him. It had mirrored his feelings. 

He had looked in love.


	6. Chapter 6

So he loved him. So what? Apparently, Jaden’s family made it impossible and he accepted that. If they couldn’t be lovers, they could be the best of friends. That would work, as long as Jaden remained by his side. 

It had been three days since they last hanged up together at Jaden’s place. And ever since, every night they fell asleep over the phone. Every morning they greeted the other with a text. Yet, whenever they would have time, they would still find themselves calling each other. 

It was difficult for Jesse to repress his feelings. He wanted to say to Jaden that he had never loved someone like he loved him. How much his heart raced when he thought about him. Explain he wanted to hold him and never let go. It was so hard to love this easily. 

For Jaden, he would do it all, as he stared at the farmer’s text:

_U wanna come over tomorrow_

_Ofc, btw I’m going in America for one month Saturday. for holidays_

_One month ugggghhh ;( u going to see ur family_

_Yup, sorry should’ve told you sooner_

_I forgive u if u come to see me more this week to even it out_

_Deal_

* * *

Best friends.

Then why were they holding each other like this? 

The door was locked. Jaden’s family was outside.

It was just them now. They could laugh, yell. They could do as much noise as they wanted.

Yet the first thing they did was throw themselves in each other’s arms in a silent hug. The only sound echoing was the friction of their clothes, the fabric twisting under the rough grip. The way Jaden squeezed him got Jesse’s heart swinging with bliss.

_I wanna see u again come tomorrow if u can pls_

Did Jaden not fear about being find out?

* * *

The bed bounced under the weight of the two adults. The brunet hid his face in the other’s chest. He was delighted to hear the quick reverbs from the teacher’s heart as he threw his arm around his waist. Jesse’s hand automatically snaked through Jaden’s hair; it was detangled and much softer. Jesse brushed his lips against the top of his head, with the lightest pressure, as if he were hiding the evidence.

Why was it always like this? Every times Jesse tried to ignore his feelings, Jaden had him falling more and more.

_U wanna come over? I promise nest time I’ll visit u by myself it’s unfair it’s always u who’s moving around_

_I don’t mind but as you wish, I’m on the way_

Jesse was so afraid that Jaden’s parents would guess what was going on. After all, they didn’t feel the need to lead Jesse to his friend’s room anymore. They just greeted the teacher warmly and quickly let him escape. Maybe he should visit less, he didn’t want Jaden to have issues with his dear family.

* * *

“Hey!” Jesse announced as he opened Jaden’s door, quickly reaching to the other who caught him in a crushing hug. Jesse swore that the night he sacrificed to finish his work was so worth it. He felt Jaden nuzzling against his neck and hands traveling up and down his back. Jesse pulled back; he would never get tired of Jaden’s bright smile.

They settled for a movie after Jaden brought snacks. Ruby was on Jesse’s lap, playing with his hands. Jaden pulled out a DVD; it was one of his favorite movies and he absolutely wanted Jesse to watch it with him. He explained that he related a lot to the protagonist. Especially because he wanted to be a hero.

The first third of this movie was enough to draw the similarities between Jaden and the protagonist. They were both extremely selfless for example. What interested Jesse the most was the fact that the main character wasn’t as humble and serious as the average super-heroes. He was able to joke in the worst situations, just to lift his friends’ spirits. He was clumsy and hard-working. He displayed his flaws and turned them into power. He reminded him of Jaden a lot. Maybe this was the reason Jesse really liked this protagonist.

“I’m going Jay’.” Jessie turned to see Jaden put on his puppy eyes, he snorted as he slapped his shoulder playfully, “Stop with this stupid face!” 

Jaden pouted: “Aw, it works with Yubel!” He grasped Jesse’s shoulders, admiring his intense green eyes and their emerald glints. He really wanted to touch his face. Run his fingers along the soft skin, poke his cheeks, pinch his nose. 

Kiss his lips.

‘Forget his lips, this isn’t the moment.’

He embraced the teacher: “I’m gonna miss you. Even with the time zone, sent me some texts, okay?” Ever since they became friends, they spent so much time together, whether it was on the phone or at Jaden’s place, it was going to feel empty without Jesse. Jaden had never been needy, but it seemed Jesse had upset his life in the sweetest way.

Jesse joked: “What, you think you’re going to get rid of me that easily?”, he hugged Jaden just as tight, inhaling his sugary smell while playing with the baby hair at the nape of his neck. He felt his cheeks warm more at the sense of Jaden’s heartbeats against his chest. Even if they couldn’t be together, knowing that Jaden felt this way towards him filled him with happiness. 

Jaden reluctantly pulled back: “I’m walking you to the door.”

“If Ruby lets me!” Jesse laughed as the cat clawed at his jeans, he got to his knees, scraping the silky fur: “I’m coming back missy, promise. Don’t be mad at Jaden, I love you!” He kissed her head as she nuzzled his chin. Jesse bit back a laugh; Jaden and Ruby nuzzled the same way, roughly to keep the attention on them.

* * *

Locking his door, Jessie took a shower and packed his belongings for tomorrow morning. Once satisfied, he headed to the kitchen. For some reason, his stomach ached, and he wasn’t hungry. But he knew better than to skip a meal. The man went for a simple dish: pasta and a salad.

To forget about his pain, Jesse unconsciously shook his right leg and stabbed at his food with his fork. It wasn’t pain, he was just a bit nervous. About the flight tomorrow? He always visited his parents by plane, he was used to it. 

No, he wasn’t nervous. He was in love. He actually couldn’t take Jaden out of his mind.

Yes, that was the problem. A…nice problem. This week had been delightful to him, he got to spend more time with Jaden and they had much more physical contact than he had expected. He could still feel Jaden’s warmth flowing through his fingertips. Jesse let out a sigh. 

All the touches that Jaden had initiated; Jesse knew he couldn’t be wrong. But why was Jaden doing this? They couldn’t be together, why did he make it even more difficult? One-month long holiday had never sounded this unappealing.  
A short ring disrupted Jesse’s train of thoughts, he stretched his fingers to grab his phone. A text from Jaden:

_I promise I’ll fix it once you come back_

_fix what_

_Us_


	7. Chapter 7

_Travel safe! Have fun_

_You bet take care_

Jaden smiled softly at the teacher’s answer as he headed to the living-room for breakfast. He woke up pretty late today, maybe he caught up with the many hours of sleep he forgot talking to Jesse. He beamed at the sight of his sibling: “Yubel! Good morning!” He was sure Yubel just woke up since they did not have their bed hair hidden underneath their usual cap. They just sighed: “What’s with you this morning? Why are you so cheerful?”

Jaden puffed his cheek: “What? Can’t I just be happy to see you? We didn’t spend a lot of time together lately!”

A smirk lingered on Yubel’s face: “And what makes you think I actually want to see you moron?” They snorted when Jaden slapped their arm, offended. “I’m just teasing. You didn’t go to work as much as you used to, that’s why. So we’ve only seen each other for meals.”

Their brother’s eyes found the window: “I’m sorry, I was just having a lot of fun with Jesse, it gave you all more work. It was kinda selfish of me…”

“Huh actually it had rendered much more efficient not to have you on our back so…” Yubel laughed at the hurt on Jaden’s face: “Geez, learn to take a joke. You usually counter mines. Fine. We don’t mind you having fun Jaden. You’re young, you don’t have to always work. Breaks, ring a bell?”

“You tell me, you always work! And you’re still young too so not an excuse! Buuuut I think I can see some wrinkles on your forehead!” Jaden teased, feeling less guilty now.

“You wanna eat dirt dweeb?”

“Nah I’ll have some nice fried shrimp thanks!”

Yubel lightly hit the younger’s head: “Get your own ass to the kitchen.” Jaden exhaled as he obeyed. “Bring me some too. You owe me.”

Yubel exhaled at Jaden’s gluttony, it was a miracle he didn’t explode. Jaden took a gulp of water: “Ah that just hits the spot!” 

The older giggled: “The only thing you’ll hit is the toilet.”

“Please, princesses don’t go to the toilet!” He joked proudly before sipping his water.

“Fine, fine. The only thing you’ll hit on is Jesse.” Their little brother spat their drink in indignation. But the red on his cheeks told otherwise. “What. Why are you trying to hide it. Oooh Jesse is my best friend and we see each other to be best-friendly!” Jaden snorted at his sibling’s impression of him. “I know damn well that you never hang out with your friends usually. So what got you swooning over him?”

Jaden frowned: “Have mom and dad noticed?”

“I’ll take that as a confession. And no, of course not. Don’t worry about that. Usually people hang out a lot with their friends. But I know you far better than them.” Yubel swung their spoon in the coffee, the reflection of the liquid displaying their pensive eyes: “I’m sorry that you have to hide yourself. I would help you but I know you don’t want to upset anyone. I’m pretty lucky considered to you.”

Jaden put down his fork, he could feel Yubel’s guilt and that broke his heart. Yubel was quite insensitive to most people but was the most caring when it came to their dear ones. “Our situations are completely different Yubel. They think that it’s only a phase for you. It must be hard not to be considered seriously about your gender and sexuality.” 

When Yubel clarified to their parents that they wanted to be associated to the pronouns ‘they’ and ‘them’, they just asked if this was a way to feel special. When they explained that they weren’t attracted to anybody, they answered that it was normal as a teenager to hate everybody. They still accepted to use the pronouns and didn’t tease them -too much- about their love life. Their parents weren’t bad people but took their beliefs very seriously...Both siblings had accepted that. They considered themselves fortunate to have parents this loving. They didn’t need them to know _everything_ though.

Yubel shook their head: “No it doesn’t hurt at all. I mean I don’t have to date anyone against my will and they use the pronouns I identify as. I don’t have to hide nor pretend. Whether they understand it on the inside or not is not something I care about if I am able to be myself. You on the other hand are attracted to all the genders. You know that is something they might not accept at all. That’s why I’m luckier than you. Have you ever liked males and couldn’t go out with them because of that?”

“Yeah. Every time I liked guys I ended up avoiding them to forgot about my feelings. If they aren’t here I can’t be sad about them, right?” Jaden chuckled, trying to convince himself. 

Yubel petted his hair: “Then, just wondering, why are you seeing Jesse so much? That has to hurt you more.” 

The brunet leveled up his fiery gaze to his sibling’s heterochromatic one: “I’m willing to do this behind their back if it means I can be with Jesse.”

“You must really love him to go this far.”

A soft smile arose on Jaden’s face: “Yeah.”

“You’ll have to introduce me to him one day!” Jaden nodded as he helped Yubel cleaning up the table. If he didn’t have the most supportive parents, he had Yubel. It was as if they shared the same soul, they meant the world to him.

_You still on the plane? must be boring, u wanna talk_

_Would love to but not much signal up here lol_

_Oh yeah forgot abt that ;( then gn sweet dreams_

_You too Jay_

To pass the time Jesse decided to watch a film. The one he watched with Jaden.

* * *

_I’m to my parents. It’s morning here but have a goodnight lol. We’re going to the forest_

_Better send me lots of pictures!_

_Nah I’ll keep them to show you once I come back, later_

_Sweet, have fun_

* * *

The tall man rubbed a towel against his dripping hair, catching his phone ringing. Jaden had sent him a text:

_Just woke up with 2 babies_

A picture popped under the text and Jesse’s heart melted: Jaden was in bed with Ruby against his neck and Pharaoh on his chest. His hair was so messy, it was even fluffier than usual. He even noticed the ends curling. His chocolate eyes were swollen and he had crooked a smile.  
Jesse hid his warm face behind his hand, Jaden was too cute for his heart to handle. He quickly responded:

_Huh you sure? I don’t know about you but I see three babies here_

_Misses one baby tho, where are you_

Jesse covered his heart; he swore Jaden would kill him. He was so in love.

_Dunno? Maybe he had a heart attack_

_Noooo poor baby :( what can I do to help him_

_Maybe text him later to see if he’s still alive_

_Sure, later_

The teacher was exhausted, he craved a full night sleep. Maybe it could help with his racing heart too. 


	8. Chapter 8

Jaden couldn’t stop the silly grins invading his face in anticipation. Running a brush through his hair strands, he wished time would flow faster. He was finally going to see Jesse again. He would see him, talk to him, touch him. 

Forget the touching part. Today Jesse’s class was visiting the farm. The visit that started all between them. For its sake, Jaden would make sure the teenagers enjoyed themselves.

“Ugh, what a pain. It’s too early to deal with twerps.” Yubel gritted their teeth as they put on their boots.

Rivka smirked: “Hey I managed both Jaden and you, I’m sure you can do it.”

Jaden smiled widely: “Good morning! Wow Yubel! Such a beautiful smile you have!”

The taller sibling rolled their eyes: “You see Mom, that’s why I can’t handle more twerps. I’ve been traumatized by this one.” Their mother burst out laughing, nodding. Jaden snorted, joining the others at the table.

The father, Ioseph later opened the door: “I see the bus parking, let’s go.” Rivka and Jaden followed him. Yubel claimed they would need more time to mentally prepare themselves.

Jesse counted in his head the teenagers leaving the bus. Good, no one magically disappeared. He noticed Jaden’s family coming by, he steadied his features. He let the farmers introduce themselves and both he and his colleague, Miss Setsuko Otanari, shared handshakes with them, thanking them for the time they were sparing. Jesse pinked at the way Jaden bit his lips to keep himself from smiling too much.

The other teacher took the lead: “We’re going to make two groups for the activities.” Rivka insisted to join Otanari’s group while Jaden and his father were with Jesse’s. Rivka must have guessed that Jesse would be more comfortable with Jaden and for that he was grateful.

Jesse’s group went along Ioseph; the children were very chatty but disciplined. Jaden was behind, he didn’t know what to do. His eyes watched the teacher, he was laughing with his student. It was refreshing to see Jesse’s bright smile after a month without it. Sure, they exchanged pictures but no amount of pixels could capture Jesse’s light. He wanted to walk by his side and smell him and hug him again.

The brunet watched as the former farmer helped the children feeding the horses. What was he supposed to do? He really didn’t do too well with social interactions, he snorted bitterly. A hand brushed his shoulder and his eyes met Jesse’s. The taller made sure no one was paying attention to them then whispered: “It’s so good to see you again…”

“Jesse…” Jaden’s heart was beating so hard, he thought it would burst his rib cage. 

He loved him so much and he wanted to show him how much.

Jesse looked at a text from his colleague: “Alright, they’re done. We are going to join the other group for lunch.”

The older farmer nodded: “Then I’ll see you all after. I prefer eating in calm. Have a nice meal!”

“Thank you! Jaden, you want to join us?” 

Jaden found himself acquiescing unconsciously: “I-I’m going to pick up some food from my house before then.” Jesse smiled fondly at him.

* * *

Jesse patted the grass next to him so that Jaden could sit. Otanari smiled: “Do you actually know each other?”

“Yeah, we’re friends.” They glanced at each other knowingly. To change the topic, Jaden cleared his throat: “So what about your holidays? You gotta show me photos!” 

A little girl with green hair interrupted: “Oh I wanna see too Mister Anderson. Where did you go?”

“Georgia, South of the USA, come here Junko I’ll show you the pictures too!” With Jaden at his right and the student at his left, he started to scroll on his phone. He explained where exactly the pictures were taken, what activities he did, what he thought about it. More children listened to him, intrigued.

Jaden glanced at Jesse; he was talking easily to his students, joked with them. Jaden bet he would have loved school more if he had teachers like Jesse. He seemed really open-minded and devoted to his students. He just radiated confidence and it was very attracting.

“Huh, isn’t that…” The girl looked up at Jaden with intent.

“What?” Jaden followed the girl’s gaze to Jesse’s phone. The farmer choked on his sandwich. 

It was the picture Jaden sent to Jesse with his cats. He saw the teacher hiding his face with his hand then locking his phone. A lot of red escaped through his fingers, picked up Jaden. The brunet chuckled: “Yup, he loves my cats so I send him a lot of pictures of them.”

Jesse relaxed his expression: “You saw Ruby? She has an odd fur color, it’s really pretty!” He took a bite of his sandwich as Jaden tapped his shoulder lightly, winking. 

Jesse’s alarm rang: “Alright time to pick up where we left!” The students packed up quickly, eager to continue the visit. Ioseph joined them and they were ready.

* * *

“Are you alright?” Jesse smiled down Junko, gripping his hand.

“I’m sorry, it’s just that…I’m a little scared that the chickens are gonna hurt me…”

“I’m here for you then. If you don’t bother them, they won’t do anything. Plus, aren’t they cute?” The girl smiled as she nodded. 

Jaden grinned as he helped the students feeding the chickens. He was having more fun than he expected. The fact that there were many people around him didn’t bother him at all so he focused on their entertainment. Childhood was short and he wished them to have a memorable one. 

He crossed Jesse’s smile and his heart couldn’t help but flutter. With the children around him, holding his hands, he looked simple and bright at the same time. They looked like a family. And he wanted to be by Jesse’s side.

* * *

Jesse and Otanari checked the bus’s seats: “Okay, everybody’s here. Setsuko, you mind if I go back real quick?”

She gave a thumbs up: “No problem.” He thanked her before leaving in a rush.

Jaden hurried to Jesse; he had told his parents he wanted to talk to him to catch up quickly. To make sure no one would hear, he spoke in a low voice: “I had so much fun today, more than I thought I would. And I’m so happy to see you again. I want to hug you so much but I can’t. Can we see each other again? I heard about this restaurant in Domino…We could go there…As a…date…?” He saw with horror that Jesse seemed tense: “It’s okay if you don’t want to, we can- “

Jesse felt his breath hitch and his heart inflate. He replied, more loudly than he anticipated: “I-I’d love to!”

“Ruby!!” Ruby escalated Jesse’s legs who caught her automatically, Yubel sighed: 

“Sorry, she doesn’t usually do that. She just woke up and ran outside.”

Jaden hissed his shoulders: “She must have sensed Jesse.”

“I’m happy to see you princess!” The teacher hugged her. He lifted his head to meet Yubel. They seemed to be Jaden’s polar opposite. Not in a bad way. Colder as to hide their true façade. Especially the orange and turquoise heterochromatic eyes that seemed to pierce right through him. “Nice to meet you Yubel, I hope you had fun today.”

“Heh it was alright. I finally meet you. I was curious to see what you look like.”

Jesse stroke a pose: “I look like this!”

“Goodbye.” 

Jaden laughed at them before Jesse handed him Ruby. The teacher blew them a kiss: “I’ve got to go, thanks a lot for today. Everybody seems happy, I’m glad.” He added with a wink: “I’ll text you later Jay’!”


	9. Chapter 9

_Where are you_

_I see you don’t move_

_Ok_

He saw the brunet posing like a statue, Jesse laughed: “Sorry, even though I live in this city I do tend to get lost!” He never thought Jaden could rock a leather jacket but he was glad to be wrong.

Jaden snorted: “Am I not the farmer how did this happen?”

* * *

“Here, sirs. I hope you’ll find those to your taste.” The waiter smiled politely as he put the plates on the table. They both thanked him, the fried smell tickling their nose. 

Jaden’s nose crooked, pointing to one of Jesse’s sandwiches: “Ew what’s that thing Jesse?”

“It’s a fermented soybeans sandwich, it’s so good.”

“Gross, looks like someone threw up on a slice of bread.”

Jesse pouted: “Don’t you like everything?”

“Well yeah but I have a dignity.”

“Pf you don’t know what you miss. You should try it.” Jesse chose a caramel tube of the many tubes on the table and squirted it on his other sandwich, a kimchi one.

“No thanks. I can’t believe that I, ME, have to say this but it seems disgusting.” He took a bit of his burger.

“And you’re basic. I love innovative pairings. Nobody understands me!” He sighed dramatically.

Jaden cut a piece of Jesse’s meal: “Alright you drama queen.” As the piece hit his tongue, his eyes lit up in surprise: “Ok I understand you.”

Jesse shot him a wink: “You see, you want some more?”

“Nah I’ll stick with my greasy plate, that’s the real stuff!”

* * *

The farmer rubbed his belly, grinning: “This was so delicious, let’s go back to this place again soon. “

The teacher nodded: “What do you wanna do? Visit?”

“Heh I’d rather not see too much people. Let’s go to your place. It’ll be more comfortable.” 

“Sure.”

Their gaze found a couple, hearing the girl laugh loudly. The first thing both boys noted was their proximity; the girl and the boy had their shoulder practically touching and their arm brushed, linked by their intertwined fingers. They suddenly felt very warm; Jesse quickly shoved his hands in his pockets while Jaden automatically fisted his hands. Jesse slowly looked at Jaden, he didn’t seem that tense…Could he one day hold Jaden’s hand this way? Not as a handshake. More as an intimate contact that would prove Jaden he didn’t want to let him go. As lovers maybe…

* * *

“It’s darker than I expected from you. I don’t know why, I thought it would be very bright.” Jaden took in the place; it was modern and minimalist. There were papers spread everywhere though.

“Yeah it’s kinda small and not much windows to help.” 

Jaden smiled up to him: “I think it makes it more personal. I like it. And I get to spend time with you…Alone…” The smaller lightly reached the other’s arms, drawing him closer. Jesse instantly snaked his arms around Jaden’s frame, gently tickling his back with his nails. He felt Jaden sighing against his chest he held Jesse tightly. 

Feeling Jaden’s warmth, his heart and his…love fulfilled him: “I missed these hugs…I missed you…” 

Jaden softly chuckled at the tickling Jesse’s breath on his hair created: “I wanted to hold you so much when you were at the farm…And when I first saw you today…And when you ate those weird sandwiches…When I’m with you, I always want to feel you…”

If words could pierce through a heart, Jesse would be dead. His hand found Jaden’s hair, taking in the smooth texture slipping between his fingers: “It’s fine I can understand that you can’t when there are other people.”

Jaden hesitantly met Jesse’s eyes: “But…Would you handle not being able to touch in public if it means we can be like this when we are alone? Would you still hold me? There is no one else I want to hold like that Jesse.”

Jesse didn’t like the cloudiness in his eyes, he caught Jaden’s hand and slapped it against his heart: “I could wait forever to be like this. I know it’ll be worth it…If you’ll have me.”

Jesse’s heart throbbing against his hand gave it life, Jaden rose his fingers to stroke Jesse’s cheek. He felt his eyes glowering in resolve while Jesse’s displayed confusion. And very slowly, dragged his fingers on the back on his neck to suddenly close the distance between them. 

“I love you…”

The words were swallowed as the lips linked. They didn’t even remember who said it. 

What mattered to Jesse, adjusting in the sloppy kiss, was the dizziness that came from it. He felt paralyzed, drowned deep, burned alive. He craved more. Forever, he wanted to feel those hands clawing at his back, those lips pushing against his owns and this heart dancing to his. He couldn’t stop chanting _‘I love you’_ s in his head.

Jaden felt the need of air, he bit Jesse’s bottom lip before pulling away. Jesse snickered, blushing and panting from the kiss: “What’s with the biting you’re a cat or what?”

The farmer didn’t answer, scrapping his index against his lips. This had felt amazing. Jesse’s soft lips filled the creases in his owns. Whatever if his parents found it wrong because this was so right to him. Jesse’s lips were meant to be kissing him. He could betray the entire world for Jesse. He felt his eyes shut of their own when Jesse dipped for another kiss.

* * *

Jaden hold his grip on Jesse’s waist as he nuzzled against his chest, content with Jesse’s fingers playing with his hair. They were watching a movie, Jesse’s favorite. Hence why he wasn’t that distracted by all the touching Jaden initiated. To be honest, Jaden didn’t even know what the movie was about. He just couldn’t help but focus on Jesse, after all he finally could touch him all he wanted.   
Jesse pulled away to put himself in a sitting position as the credits invaded the screen: “Did you like it?”

“Yeah.”

The teacher rolled his eyes: “I know you didn’t watch it.”

The brunet put on his cutest puppy eyes: “Aw I’m sorry but you can’t expect me to stay calm after what happened! Besides how come I didn’t distract you? Are you already tired of me?” He feigned offense, crossing his arms against his chest.

“You forget I’m a teacher, I learned not to give in so easily. Especially to your evil schemes!” He announced as he grabbed Jaden’s face and kissed him intensely. Jaden hold his hands as he ran his tongue against Jesse’s bottom lip. He bit it and pulled away. Jesse frowned: “Wow teasy much?”

“Okay but you just said you didn’t give up that easily.”

“I never said I mastered the art!”

Jaden pulled away from the kiss as headed to the door: “Stop it I’m gonna miss the bus! Text me later, love you!”

"Love you too!”

* * *

_Btw are we boyfriends lol_

_Yeah but we have to pretend we’re friends around my family_

_Deal_

It was strange that they found each other. Maybe they really met in another life after all. They evolved in opposite backgrounds but they ended up so alike.

Like the reflection of a mirror, it shows you inverted but it’s still you, in the mirror.


End file.
